Sam Kolawetz
Sam Kolawetz is the childhood friend of Tom Kimball. Biography ''Captain America As a child, Sam Kolawetz is Thomas Kimball's best friend, and often discusses with him of problems of major importance, such as how superheroes may defeat the Nazis. He's the only one to whom Kimball tells the story of his first encounter with a mysterious hero who saves Washington D.C., and the two decide to keep the secret. In 1989, Kolawetz has become a famous journalist, and is trying to bring to light the secret behind the deaths of many famous personalities in the last decades, such as the Kennedys and Martin Luther King. Sam, in fact, firmly believes that they've been killed by the Red Skull, a Nazi criminal who somehow survived the war and now rules a criminal empire. During his work, Kolawetz finds out news about the retrieval of a man, alive, who's been buried in ice in Alaska: seeing the photos of the explorers who found him, Sam recognizes Kimball's childhood hero. After calling the President to inform him, Sam goes personally to Alaska to collect the man. Once arrived in Canada, Kolawetz finds Captain America fleeing from a girl and her band of bikers. Sam saves Cap, taking him aboard and escaping. During the trip, he tries to convince Rogers that they're in the 80s, but Cap doesn't believe him, and thinks him a spy. Pretending to be car-sick, Captain America has Kolawetz stop his car, only to take the driver's seat and leaving the jornalist in the middle of the road, stealing his car. Somehow, Sam Kolawetz manages to come back to Washington, and his researches allow him to track back the origin of Captain America and his real identity. His phone, however, has been intercepted, and when he informs the President of his discovers, the Red Skull is acknowledged of them too. Sure to find Captain America in his hometown, Kolawetz reaches Bernice Stewart's house: Cap's former girlfriend, anyway, has barely the time to open the door that Valentina De Santis and her men arrive on the scene, shooting Kolawetz and Jack Cooperman, and torturing Bernie. Later, when Rogers and Sharon Cooperman arrive, Sam gives Cap his Captain Midnight's shield, asking Rogers to give it to the President; he then has a heart-attack due to the shock, and dies in front of Rogers. Character traits Sam Kolawetz is a stubborn and loyal man, a honest journalist who follows a story until the very end of it. He firmly believes in friendship, and is ready to everything to serve his Country. He's also a conspiracy theoritician, obsessed with the idea of a secret mastermind behind all major events in the last thirty years. Relationships *Tom Kimball - Life-friend. *Captain America - Childhood hero and ally. *Tadzio de Santis/Red Skull - Enemy; deceased. *Valentina de Santis - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **Captain America'' (First appearance) - Ned Beatty Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *As a child, Sam names two Marvel super-heroes, Namor the Sub-Mariner and the original Human Torch, whose first stories were actually set in the 40s. *Sam Kolawetz has a shield of Captain Midnight, a Moonstone Comics character who often teamed up with DC superheroes. Category:Captain America (1990) characters Category:Created characters Category:Reporters Category:Secret keepers Category:Deceased